User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Shadow Over Yharnam Part One: Chapter 4
When Jack went to save Harold, James stayed back at Jack's house to watch Amelia. Elizabeth came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go somewhere. "Where are you going?" James asked. Elizabeth smiled and said, "I'm going to buy some ingredients. Maybe Amelia will feel better once she's had my cherry pie." James walked forward and kissed her, saying, "I look forward to it." She smiled, then got a troubled look and said, "James, I'm pregnant." James froze, then al of the color drained from his face. "Are you sure?" Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes. Isn't this great? I think we should name it Henry if it's a boy and Alyssa if it's a girl." James smiled and said, "Those are wonderful names dear. I'm so proud. Now, I need to check on Amelia." Elizabeth smiled, waved, and walked out the door. When James did a round, Eleanor was still asleep and Amelia was too. As he looked at the bandages that hid her missing eye, he said, "I'm sorry Amelia. I've done many horrible things in my life. I wronged you and Plague. I will work to reverse that." He would have gone on, but then Amelia stopped breathing. James saw that all of her veins were black. "The virus has spread," he said. He acted quickly, for Elizabeth was now out on errands. He found some blood transfusion equipment in another room and brought it to Amelia. The vials of blood were empty, so he did what he could. He connected himself to the machine and felt his blood being removed. The Old Blood must have been doing something, because color returned to Amelia's face and her veins were blue once more. However, James forgot to close the valves, and Amelia's tainted blood entered him. When James felt that, he immediatly closed the valves, but it was too late. He felt the virus, but Amelia was safe, and that's what mattered. He went to the dinner table and sat, content to wait the virus out. "Maybe it won't affect me," James thought. "After all, I'm already insane." But after inspecting himself in the mirror many times, he saw that his eyes were turning green and his veins black. He began to see things that weren't there, as well as things that weren't as they appeared. "Well James, you got yourself into quite the situation didn't you?" James turned around and the Moon Presence was standing there. It spoke again, "You know, they say that only those who are insane can truly see themselves for what they are. All of their hopes, fears, and their guilts. Like that." The Presence beckoned and James turned again. In the doorway, he saw Corvus standing there. Corvus said in that mockingly silky voice he had, "Oh James. Are you quite alright?" James knew that Corvus was mocking him, and charged at Corvus. Corvus didn't even have time to dodge. James tackled him to the ground and punched Corvus in the face. He relished the blood as he once did, before Elizabeth softened him. He punched Corvus's face again and again as Corvus struggled. He enjoyed every moment of it. He punched and punched even after he could tell that Corvus was dead. James got up and turned around, only for the Moon Presence to blow some magic into his face. James coughed, and when he recovered, he found himself once again unaffected by the virus. The Presence laughed and said, "You're stronger than you think James. And even those who are broken can break further." James looked at Corvus, but now saw the truth. He saw what remained of Amelia, who he had thought was Corvus. James looked, and then vomited in the kitchen sink. He looked at his reflection and saw only the monster he had avoided, but you can't avoid what you truly are. James grabbed his hat and left, horrified at what he had done. He ran and ran, until he fell and hit his head on a rock. When he awoke, he was in one of the old Labyrinths. It was old and full of cosmic mist. James didn't know where he was, but he knew that he had to leave as fast as he could. Thank you for reading my newest chapter. I aimed to go darker than ever, as well as showing that James hasn't completely changed his ways. For some background music, I listened to the Soul of Cinder's music while making this. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts